Cyberlife Bus 5
"He's a fool. But a lovable fool" -Cyberlife Bus 5, referring to Cyberlife Van. Cyberlife Bus 5 is a side character in the Cyberlife Bus videogame franchise. She works as the co-detective at Cyberlife United. Appearances * Cyberlife Bus (Released on the 1st of May, 2018) * Cyberlife Bus II: Opening the Doors (Released on the 2nd of July, 2018) * Cyberlife Bus III: A Cyberlife Revolution (Released on the 15th of August, 2018) * Cyberlife Bus IV: & Knuckles (Released on the 30th of August, 2018) * Cyberlife Bus V: Army of Taxis (Released on the 23rd of September, 2018) * Cyberlife Bus VI: Closing the doors (Released on the 10th of December 2018) * Cyberlife Bus VII: FINALE (July 2019) Personality Cyberlife Bus 5 is good hearted. She wants to help others, even when she isn't the best at it. She is most comfortable working with people close to her, and always tries her best. While being around strangers, Cyberlife Bus 5 can be quite quiet and shy. She is good at setting up traps and explosives Role at Cyberlife United Cyberlife Bus 5 works as the co-detective at Cyberlife United. She is the partner of Cyberlife Van, who she has a crush on. She isn't a very good detective, but tries to help as much as she can. Cyberlife Bus 5 has experience with bombs and traps (The devices, not the trans people). Her experience has helped Cyberlife United set up defenses, avoid traps when entering enemy areas (Still talking about the devices) and defuse bombs. Defusal of FVVA Bomb When Cyberlife United found out about the FVVA's plan to blow up a bomb in a Cyberlife Tower, they hurried to defuse the bomb. Upon arriving at the tower where the bomb was set up, they split up to accomplish different objectives. Cyberlife Mercedes started evacuating the tower in case the bomb wasn't defused, Cyberlife Minivan called the army for reinforcements to the area, Cyberlife Car, -Van and -Bus 8 confronted the FVVA. Cyberlife Bus 5 decided to defuse the bomb because of her experience with bombs, and Cyberlife Bus stayed with her to help her. She succeeded in defusing the bomb, resulting in the lives of multiple civilians and vehicles getting saved. She earned appraisal from many for the succesful defusal. Defenses at the Cyberlife Revolution During the Cyberlife Revolution, the FVVA attacked it in hopes of stopping it. CU and Cyberlife's Soldiers were surpised by the attack, and were heavily weakened. Their surprising attack forced Cyberlife Bus and Cyberlife Car to retreat to safety. While Cyberlife Bus and Cyberlife Car were thinking of plans against the FVVA, Cyberlife Bus 5 was setting up mines that would only be triggered by enemies and bombs to be used against the FVVA. Upon coming back to the battle and fighting against the FVVA, Cyberlife Bus 5 used the bombs she created against heavy opponents, like Cyberlife Tank, and was able to injure him, but was unable to kill him. She hoped the mines she set up would kill Ro-Tech Motorcycle, but her agility allowed her to dodge each of them. Defenses against Buckles After Cristina Warren (The president of the United States) was kidnapped by Buckles, who had obtained the infinity bus, Cyberlife United managed to save her. As Cyberlife Bus was driving to safety, Buckles realised that Warren had been saved. He was able to find her and Cyberlife Bus using the infinity bus, but the traps set by Cyberlife Bus 5 and the attack by Cyberlife Car, -Bus 8 and -Van slowed Buckles down enough for Cyberlife Bus to get Warren to safety. This was followed by Buckles saying "oof". Checking for traps (the devices) at the DTA base When Cyberlife Bus and Cyberlife Truck were at the Detroit Taxi Army Base, they kept contact through video footage with the other members of Cyberlife United. Cyberlife Bus 5, with her knowledge of traps (Not the people, the devices) told Cyberlife Bus and Cyberlife Truck about any possible trap (You'll never guess what I'm still referring to; yep, the devices. Good guess). Cyberlife Bus 5 was later captured when the DTA ambushed her and her friends. Cyberlife Van Cyberlife Bus 5 met Cyberlife Van when he offered to help Cyberlife Bus catch the Merger. While working with him, Cyberlife Bus 5 noticed liking him a lot and slowly got a crush on him. When Cyberlife United was formed, she was glad to hear that Cyberlife Van was invited and even happier when he joined. She volunteered to help Cyberlife Van as a co-detective for Cyberlife United. She is often seen glancing at Cyberlife Van, but he hasn't noticed. She started clearly blushing when Cyberlife Van congratulated her for the defusal of the FVVA bomb, but he didn't notice or pay attention to it. Cyberlife Bus 5 is often disappointed when she sees Cyberlife Van dreaming about other vehicles, like Cobus 2700, but still keeps the hope that he likes her. She has told Cyberlife Bus about his crush on Cyberlife Van, and depending on how the player reacted to Cyberlife Bus 5's confession, changed how close Cyberlife Bus and Cyberlife Bus 5 were. In the canon version where Cyberlife Bus reacts to her confession positively and supportingly, Cyberlife Bus 5 is visibly delighted and thanks CB for his support. Cyberlife Bus 5 hasn't had the courage to confess her crush to Cyberlife Van, in the fear that he would reject her.